Honeymoon Tales
by Annilus
Summary: Ever wonder what Kyoko and Yusaku did on their honeymoon? I sure did. A few harmless tales of the honeymoon adventures our favorite couple have had. Not explicit, but still rated for safety. Enjoy and review!


Well...the spring _was _open, and I needed to take a bath...so it wasn't really my fault, right? I didn't know she was in the hot springs at the time, and plus; it was empty but the two of us, and I was a bit drunk. I didn't exactly look at the sign pointing to where the male side of the spring was - and being a bit tipsy from the bout of drinking Sakamoto and I had recently been through, I kind of just waddled into the female domain unknowingly. Boy was it worth it.

Seeing droplets of water cascade down Kyoko's luscious body, flowing from her neck and curvacious thighs to her feet as she was exiting the water, really - for lack of a better phrase - turned me on. How her drenched hair dangled to the small of her back; the look of her breasts bunched up behind her hands in an attempt to shelter them from naked view; the way she blushed fervently when she noticed me staring; the feeling of her slap making a literal indent on my face; ...well, I suppose I could have done without the latter - but all the former made the pain and following silent treatment worth it. A fond memory indeed.

Good thing it's our honeymoon now, right?

------

"I'm home!" I shouted towards the direction from which I heard water splashing.

"Oh! welcome back, Yusaku. Did you get everything on the list? Oh, and could you place the dish on the counter inside for me, please. The oven is already on, it should be done pre-heating by now." I heard her shout back.

I took off my shoes and slipped into a pair of slippers. Setting down the bag of groceries on the kitchen table, I turned to where the cooking appliances were and opened the oven door. I put on an oven mitten and placed the dish on the middle rack then re-closed the opening. I climbed the stairs quickly and stood outside the door that leads to the bathroom. I could hear the steady patter of water on porcelain coming from inside, and the memory I dredged up from the days before our marriage came flaring back into my mind.

"Done. I left the bag on the kitchen table; is that okay?" I replied with a smile on my lips.

Should I? Well; we are on our honeymoon, and it might be kind of fun. In truth, it was always something of a guilty curiosity. It might be a bit of a risk, but hey; I got this far, might as well try my luck while I'm on a streak, right?

"That's fine. I'm just taking a shower right now; I'll only be a few minutes."

Oh, I think this shower might last a bit longer then that. With a lecherous grin, I slowly turned the handle to the bathroom door; I tried not to make a sound as to surprise her when I get inside. Once the handle was turned all the way, I inched the door open soundlessly and crept past the sink and in front of the closed curtain - the only thing separating her beauty from my eyes.

Nervousness suddenly took hold of my body, and I froze up. No point in having second thoughts now; I'm already here and...I mean, it's only a harmless shower, right? But...this is only the second time that we might...no, I'm definitely going to go through with this. Before I can, though, I first need to make my god damn arm _move_! I clenched my teeth and tried to sooth myself into a calmer state of being; agitation would be bad in this situation.

After taking a mental breather and clearing the frustration out of my ears, I heard a faint noise coming from the other side of the silky fabric covering the tub. I felt my bones relax at the sound of her voice humming a familiar tune - it was probably one that my grandma used to help me sleep when I was young. I leaned my back against the wall and closed my eyes as I felt a genuine smile cross my face.

After about a minute I opened my eyes and pushed off the wall, determination now moving my body to take off my clothes. I reached out my hand and grabbed one end of the curtain, and with a swift motion I pulled the thin fabric to the side. To say the sight I was greeted with was beyond beauty would be an understatement. Streams of water trailed her perfect skin; her hands were caught in her soaked hair, which was suspended heavily down to the small of her back; her perky wet breasts were in plain view, with droplets of water slipping down to the floor of the tub. I immediately felt my arousal becoming quite noticeable, and so did the dazed and blushing face of my wife.

"Y--Yusaku? What are you..."

I couldn't suppress my desire; I hastily leaned over the side of the tub and kissed her wet lips fervently. I subconsciously stepped under the descending droplets of water that poured from the shower-head, and trapped her body against the wall. I pulled away from her lips and made a trail of fiery kisses from her jaw down to the spot where her neck and shoulder conjoin; gently sucking and nibbling her perfect skin. I could hear her gasp in pleasure and felt her nails making marks in my back, and at that moment I lost control of my body. I placed her up against the white walls of the bathroom and gave into sexual instinct.

------

"That was...good." Kyoko sighed with pleasure as she leaned back into my chest.

We were seated on the bottom of the tub; my arms tight around her taut stomach as we snuggled under the lash of cold shower water. I kissed her saturated violet hair and laid my head upon hers. The sight of her smile made everything else feel small compared, and it served to confirm how much I truly love this woman.

"I love you, you know. I love everything about you: how overly jealous you are; how angry you can get; how you always see everything your way-"

"Is this supposed to be a compliment?"

"-and how you get annoyed when I point out flaws...but the thing is, I love you for all those things. It's what makes you...you. I am completely in love with you, Kyoko; you're the woman I could never have dreamt even existed, yet here you are; married to a poor fool like me. Heh, I guess all the bad luck I've had in my life ended with tremendously good luck. I'd go through it all again and worse if you'd be there for me at the end of the road. So...Kyoko; I hope you know what I mean when I say that I love you."

"Yusaku, I...I'm not the best with words, so...I love you, too. Maybe even...no, more then I loved Soichiro. I'm really, truly thankful that I had the good fortune for you to fall in love with me. I want to be with you until I die. So, please be there with me until the end. I couldn't stand being alone again."

I felt a sad smile set upon my face as I felt her body start to tremble. Don't worry, Kyoko; I'll never leave you alone again. I promise. I rested my cheek against hers and rocked back and forth, humming a tune that my grandma used to comfort me when I was crying. I put my head back on top of hers and pulled her in closer, taking a comforting whiff of her recently washed hair.

"We've still got a lifetime ahead of us, so no need to worry about that now, right?"

She nodded her head and gave me a heart-stopping smile, making my insides melt with warmth. I kissed her passionately and felt as if it was just the two of us in a vast stretch of empty space. I swore to never forget this moment, to treasure it forever, because this is what true love feels like.

Just then, the fire alarm blared out, making my heart literally stop for a second or two. After I gathered my wits together, I jumped out of the shower and - not bothering to waste time covering my nudity - sprinted/fell down the stairs; stumbling on the third step down and meeting the hardwood floor head-first. Fire trucks were roaring down the street, and the crackling of flames combined with the screeching of horns created an earsplitting noise. I picked myself up off the ground and ran back into the bathroom, picking up the bucket that lay on the floor and filling it with water from the sink.

I faintly heard Kyoko's voice, but it was drowned out by the sound of the alarm and fire trucks, so I ignored it and rushed back down to the kitchen, but in my haste I ended up tripping over my feet and spilling the water all over the floor. Shaking off my blunder, I refilled the bucket and moved carefully down the stairs, making sure not to mess up this time. Unfortunately, the fact that water makes the hardwood floor much more slippery slipped my mind and I ended up flying across the room. Somehow I managed to keep the water from falling out, and I got back up and threw the liquid onto the flaming curtains.

I rushed to the source of the fire and turned off the heat, thanking the gods that it didn't spread past the now-ashen material that used to cover the window above the oven. I heard the patter of feet on carpet, and I saw my wife running down the stairs with a towel hastily wrapped around her body. I tried to inform her of the pool of water that lay on the floor, but the alarm was still ringing as loud as ever and it drowned out my voice. Cursing my unfathomable luck, I raced to stop her before she reached the end of the stairs, but she reached it first and slipped just as I had. I skidded to a stop and spread out my arms in an attempt to catch her, and in a flurry of motion that temporarily blinded my vision, I managed to catch the now-stripped Kyoko safely in my arms.

The ensuing collision of head to floor - with the addition of the weight of my wife - knocked my senses into confusion. The alarm finally stopped sounding and I faintly heard the door bust open and what must have been the firemen charge into the room, shouting out that they'll take care of it and to not worry. A sequential tense silence fell over the inhabitants of the area, before being broken by the muttering of apologies and embarrassed squeaks of surprise at the naked couple in the middle of the floor. A voice that sounded like Kyoko's tried to explain the situation, but I fell unconscious too soon to hear much of what she was saying.

------

I pried open my eyes from the darkness, and took in my immediate surroundings. White ceiling, white walls, white floor: definitely a hospital. I tried to remember exactly what happened, but everything seemed to still be a blur in my mind. I heard the door creak open and I turned my head to see who it was. A beautiful violet-haired woman walked into the bland room, obvious worry set on her face.

"Kyoko...what happened? Why am I in a hospital?" I voiced my questions in hopes of being able to stir my memory.

"A fire broke out in the hotel, and I had slipped on the floor and tumbled into you, causing you to hit your head hard and knock you unconscious. Are you okay? Does it really hurt? You've been out for quite a bit, I've been really worried." She replied hastily, obvious concern laced into her voice.

"Oh, hmm, I kind of remember.... I'm fine now, though; sorry for worrying you." I said, still a bit dazed.

In all honesty, I still couldn't remember a thing about what happened. I've got a nagging feeling that it is something I should probably remember, but...oh well, what can you do. It's probably not _that_ important anyways.

"That's good. I...I love you." Kyoko whispered hopefully.

"Huh? Oh, err, I love you too." I replied, confused. Maybe something really did happen...but my mind is still a complete blank.

"Do you remember what we talked about...what you said that night?"

Shit. What should I say? Play it safe, Yusaku. Don't say anything stupid. I am pretty good at improvising, if I do say so myself. It's probably not anything too important, right?

"Err, that...that the food was really good?"

...

Did I say the wrong thing?


End file.
